


Forget

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Tension, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Purpled is Bad at Feelings, Tubbo is Awkward, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo wakes up Purpled.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to orphan this work for my own reasons and leave the story with an ambiguous ending as I don't know how to end it, sorry.

Tubbo looks at the time. _3:39 AM_. Their stomach groans and the teen huffs.

 **"This hecking sucks."** They grumbled, rubbing their eyes. Tubbo sits up, blinking a few times before dragging their legs off the small bed.

‒

The brunette continues to whine to themselves as they heat up a plate of steak and vegetables, tapping their fingers on the counter impatiently. **"Stupid stomach."**

They let out a quiet yawn, hands coming up to cover their mouth. Tubbo closes their eyes just for a moment. They rest their hand in their palm, sniffling. _They were so tired._

‒

 **"BEEP BEEP BEE‒"** Tubbo immediately stands up straight, frantically pressing the stop button for the microwave. Their eyes widen and they look around, panicked.

 _Shit shit shit._ They scold themselves, spitting out small huffs and curses. **"Damned microwave."**

Tubbo pulls at the microwave handle as quietly as possible, carefully taking out the hot plate of food. Blowing at it, they scrunch their nose, a wave of heat hitting their face.

They mutter a line of incoherent words, stomach groaning loudly. **"This is so stupid. Fucking hell Tubbo‒"**

 **"What are you doing."** An exhausted voice causes the brunette to practically jump out of their skin, whipping their head around in a flash. **"Hey, I was just..."**

The brit glances at their plate of steak, still steaming. They look back at the blond standing just a few inches in front of them. **"Getting a bite to eat?"**

Tubbo watches nervously as Purpled looks between them and their steak.

 **"Why didn't you tell me."** He asks dryly. Tubbo didn't want to say anything that would anger Purpled, who so kindly took them when they were in need of care.

 **"I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so fatigued when you went to bed."** They recall timidly, pointing to the taller's eye bags.

Purpled takes a step forward, closing the gap between them. Tubbo's thin hands are against his chest, placed rather awkwardly. _Really awkwardly._

 **"I don't mind. I've taken you in after all right?"** Purpled eyed the brunette. Tubbo's cheeks are burning, and they cover their mouth with a hand.

 **"Well, I thought you deserved some rest after doing business with Ponk all day?"** They retaliate in a muffled voice.

The hand on Purpled's chest is trembling and the blond cringes internally for his annoyed demeanor. He pauses and thinks for a second, then speaks up.

 **"That was very thoughtful of you."** He says quietly, face contorting into a softer gaze. Despite their features displaying a confused stare, Tubbo's body visibly relaxes.

 **"Thoughtful of me? I mean yeah yeah."** They offer a meek smile, looking up at him. The pair stands there a while, Purpled admiring Tubbo's physical attributes. _They were pretty._

‒

 **"I think I should‒ You know, eat my steak now."** Tubbo points out gingerly after a few minutes, glancing at the uneaten food behind themselves. **"It's probably cold."**

 **"Yeah."** Purpled scratches his neck, looking away. The brunette nods to themselves, biting their bottom lip.

 **"I'm gonna get going‒ To the guest room I mean."** Tubbo gestures, taking the plate into their hands. They don't get a response and the brit mumbles to themselves. **"Yep, to the guest room."**

 **"Tubbo."** Purpled pulls the shorter towards himself. Tubbo gazes up at him anxiously. **"Yeah?"**

The blond leans forward, more down, meeting their eyes. Purpled hesitates, contemplating as Tubbo stands in his place, fiddling with their plate of food nervously. _He was close._

 **"Just..."** There was a long pause. Tubbo has a hard time keeping eye contact with him. **"If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask. Okay?"**

Tubbo nods and quickly turns a heel, making their way to the guest room. As he hears the door slam shut, Purpled groans, face falling into his hands heavily.

**"Shit."**


End file.
